


every you, every me

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [23]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246142
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	every you, every me

John stretches out on the couch, his head in Harold’s lap. Harold reads while absently carding John’s hair with soothing motions guaranteed to relax. 

John is almost asleep when Harold asks him. "Do you believe in the multiverse theory?"

Eyes opening, John looks up. "I don't know that I ever thought about it. Why?" he responds. 

"I am reading an article that posits, if the theory is valid, there could be an infinite number of each of us. Imagine!" Harold muses.

John murmurs as he closes his eyes "if it’s true, there isn't a single universe where we aren’t together."


End file.
